x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Scully
Scully redirects here. For other people of the same last name see Scully (disambiguation). Dana Katherine Scully (played by Gillian Anderson) was an FBI Special Agent and medical doctor with a background in hard science who brought her scientific expertise and perspective to the X-Files. (TXF: "Pilot", et al.) In 2002, she went on the run from the law with her former partner, Fox Mulder. (TXF: "The Truth") She is the daughter of William and Margaret Scully, and the sister of Melissa, Bill, Jr., and Charles Scully. :Her mother and father first appeared in in "Beyond the Sea". Her sister, Melissa, was first seen in a flashback in "One Breath", and later as an adult in "The Blessing Way". Her brother, Bill, was first seen in "Gethsemane", and her brother, Charles, was only seen in a flashback in "One Breath". Childhood Dana Katherine Scully was born on February 23, 1964. (TXF: "Lazarus", "One Breath") Her father, William Scully was a rear-admiral in the US Navy and, as a consequence, the Scully family moved around a lot. She had two brothers, Bill Jr. and Charles (the former older, the latter younger) and an older sister, Melissa. Dana's father used to read Herman Melville's Moby Dick to her when she was a girl. They gave each other nicknames from the book. She called her father Ahab, the captain of the Pequod and he called her Starbuck, the ship's First Mate. (TXF: "Quagmire") As a child, Dana was a tomboy, unlike her sister, Melissa. She played with her brothers a lot and they got her a B.B. gun for one of her birthdays. While they were teaching her to use it, Bill Jr. found a garter snake and they shot at it, despite their father telling them to only shoot at cans. Dana was filled with remorse and cried when the snake died. (TXF: "One Breath") The Scully family was once stationed at Miramar Naval Air Station. She went to school there with Richard Johansen, son of Commander Johansen. She and the other children used to play a game called beckons wanted on the footpath outside Commander Johansen's house. Richard Johansen was killed in the Gulf War. (TXF: "Piper Maru") In 1966, the Scully family were in Nagoya Farmer's Market, Japan. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") When Dana and Melissa were fifteen her mother gave them a gold cross necklace each. (TXF: "Christmas Carol") Education and FBI Career University of Maryland Dana Scully studied at the University of Maryland, where she did her undergraduate degree in physics. Her senior thesis, entitled ''Einstein's Twin Paradox: A New Interpretation, was published in 1986, when Scully was aged 23. (TXF: "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man", "Pilot") :Curiously, Scully's thesis, which appears in "Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man", seems to include references to MJ-12 and the establishment of a "super-secret" operation during the Eisenhower administration. Medical School and Early Medical Career Scully went to medical school but chose not to practice medicine. (TXF: "Pilot") FBI Training and Early Career While studying at medical school just prior to March 1990, Scully was recruited by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Believing the FBI was a place where she could distinguish herself, Scully attended the FBI Academy. (TXF: "Pilot") The X-Files .]] In March 1992, Scully was teaching at the Academy when FBI Section Chief Scott Blevins instructed her to work with Fox Mulder, an Oxford educated psychologist generally thought of as the best analyst in the FBI's Violent Crimes Section. According to Blevins, however, Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-Files, an unassigned project that more or less had to do with unexplained phenomena. Scully was assigned to assist Mulder on the X-Files, to write field reports on their activites and to provide observations on the validity of their work. The first case Scully investigated with Mulder involved the unexplained deaths of several high school students. For the first time in her life, Scully witnessed the exhumation of a coffin, in which one of the victims had been buried. After it was discovered that the body inside the coffin was actually a desecated, mummified corpse that did not seem human, Scully examined the deceased body, determining that it was indeed not human but mammalian and finding a grey metallic implant in the subject's nasal cavity. As the other victims' bodies had been found with two small bumps on each of their backs, Scully was extremely worried when she discovered two similar marks on her own back but her fears were put to rest when she learned that the marks were only misquito bites. Though she refuted Mulder's claims of alien existence and his definition of "time loss" for a peculiar experience the agents shared, Scully was alarmed but accepting when she discovered evidence seemingly suggesting that Billy Miles, a paralyzed teenage boy, was the actual killer. After all signs of Billy Miles' paralysis suddenly disappeared and he claimed to have been issued orders through an implant in his nose, Scully showed her superiors the metallic object she had found in the exhumed body's nose earlier as evidence of his claim. (TXF: "Pilot") After the X-Files Closed After the X-Files Were Reopened Career History * 1982-1986- University of Maryland student * 1986-1989- Medical school student * 1989-1990- Hospital Resident * 1990- FBI Academy student, instructor FBI Agent Jack Willis * 1990-1992 Instructor, FBI Academy * 1992-1994 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Section Chief Scott Blevins * 1994- Instructor, FBI Academy * 1994-1998 FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 1998- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor FBI Agent Darius Michaud * 1998-1999- FBI Special Agent, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Alvin Kersh * 1999-2000- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent Fox Mulder, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2000-2001- FBI Special Agent, X-Files Section, partner Special Agent John Doggett, supervisor Assistant Director Walter Skinner * 2001-2002- Forensics Investigations Instructor, FBI Academy Scully, Dana Immortality There are hints given throughout the series that Scully may actually be immortal. The earliest known reference to this occurs in Season 3, during the episode Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose (3x04). Mulder and Scully investigate a man (Clyde Bruckman) who can predict how people are going to die. When Scully asks Bruckman how she is going to die, he smiles and replies, "You don't." In the episode Never Again (4x13) Scully got a tattoo of an Ouroboros. The Ouroboros is an ancient symbol symbolizing immortality and the cyclic nature of the Universe. The immortality thread was again mentioned in Tithonus (6x10). Scully investigated Alfred Fellig, a crime scene photographer who claimed to have the ability to predict when people would die. Fellig told Scully he saw Death come for him once but missed; it took someone else instead. As a result, he could not die. Scully was accidentally shot by her new temporary partner, but before she died, Fellig asked her to look away. Scully recovered fully, but Fellig died instead. Mulder suggested that Fellig took her place in death, which if true, suggests she is now immortal, as Fellig was. Fellig, at the time of his death was approximately 200 years old, and his death was by his choice alone. Fellig's age can be extrapolated by using his reference to the Yellow Fever epidemic in New York City (1791-1799) as a child. In another episode Monday (6x15) Scully and Mulder are repeatedly killed in an explosion but eventually survive because the day keeps replaying which allows them to change the events that take place leading up to their demise. The reason that is suggested in the episode for this ultimate deja vu is that what is supposed to happen by fate is not what has been observed, to include Mulder and Scully's death. The day finally continues only after Scully and Mulder survive the episode. This would suggest that Scully or Mulder have been fated to not die. It was also hinted that Scully may have obtained her immortality from the chip that was implanted in her neck. The Cigarette Smoking Man took Scully to see the 118-year-old Marjorie Butters, who looked very healthy at such old age. Marjorie had the same chip implanted En Ami (7x15). This is probably a direct result of the alien technology that was used to create an alien/human hybrid that would survive the black oil (known as purity) in the impending global holocaust. However, Agent Scully could still be killed, as were many other women with the implant, but she would probably be resistant to the effects of age, disease and harmful pathogens that most are not. Relationships Family William Scully Dana Scully was always very close to her father and they had nicknames for each other from the book Moby Dick by Herman Melville, which he used to read to her when she was a little girl. She called him Ahab, the single-minded captain of the Pequod and he called her Starbuck, the ship's First Mate. Scully was always worried that her father was disappointed in her choice to leave a career in medicine behind and join the FBI. After Scully's father died suddenly, he appeared to her just before she got the call from her mother to tell her he had passed away. In the vision of him, he was sitting in an armchair and appeared to be speaking. However, Dana can not hear what he was saying. Soon after his death Scully and Mulder were working on a case involving Luther Lee Boggs. He claimed to be channeling information about a serial killer. He also claimed that he had a message for Scully from her father. Throughout the case she was torn by grief and wanting to know what he has to say from her father. Boggs tried to use this as a bargaining tool but Scully didn't give into him. She tells Mulder that she was afraid to hear the message, afraid to believe Boggs was genuine. When Mulder asked her could she not face that fear to know what her father wanted to say, she told him she does know because he was her father. (TXF: "Beyond the Sea") When Scully was abducted, her deceased father came to her in a vision as she lay between the world of the living and the dead. He told her it was not the time for them to be together again, but soon. He used their nicknames for each other when talking to Dana. (TXF: "One Breath") Margaret Scully Margaret Scully was a strong supportive mother to Dana. She was sometimes frustrated when Scully does not always tell her what's going on in her life. However, when she really needed support and help, Dana always went to her mother in the end. She told Mulder a memory of when Dana was a girl and was playing with a B. B. gun her brothers had given her. Dana is overcome with remorse after she shot and killed a grass snake, she held the snake in her hands willing it to live and Margaret says how she knows how her daughter felt that day now that she faced the choice of keeping Dana on life support or letting her go. Melissa Scully Melissa and Dana were two very different people. Melissa believed in new age and mysticism, whereas Dana was a firm believer in hard science. Melissa came to see Dana when she had returned to the hospital after her abduction and claimed she could feel Dana's spirit was still inside her body. She was the one who persuaded Mulder to really talk to Scully before it was too late. (TXF: "One Breath") Sadly, Melissa was killed by mistake by Luis Cardinal and Alex Krycek, who were really trying to kill Scully. She was shot in the head as she entered Scully's apartment (TXF: "The Blessing Way"). Scully eventually caught Luis Cardinal with Skinner's help. Cardinal later died in his cell, his death made to look like a suicide. (TXF: "Apocrypha") Bill Scully, Jr. Charles Scully William Scully III Romantic Interests Marcus Scully went with her boyfriend Marcus to her Senior Prom in 1982. They attended a campfire party afterwards that was interrupted by the local fire department. (TXF: "Small Potatoes") Daniel Waterston Daniel Waterston was a doctor and taught Scully when she was in medical school. He and Scully had an affair, an affair that ended when she left to join the FBI. She met him again when he was in hospital after suffering from severe chest pains. Dr. Waterston told Dana of how after she left he shut down and withdrew from his family and he and his wife eventually divorced. Scully is shocked when he told her he came to Washington ten years ago, for her. He told her she was all he lived for. Scully speculated that maybe the only reason he was alive now was to make amends for the hurt he caused his daughter Maggie. Dana made it clear that she was a different person when she met him again and that there is no future for them together. (TXF: "all things") Jack Willis Jack Willis was an FBI agent and Scully's instructor while she was training to be an agent. They dated each other for over a year and they even had the same birthday. Scully worked with Willis when he had gotten a tip off about the next bank to be hit by James Warren Dupre and Lula Phillips. Dupre shot Willis and Scully shot Dupre, they both end up next to each other in the hospital. Dupre died and Willis lived, but Mulder became suspicious as to who exactly came back in Agent Willis's body. Willis kidnapped Scully and went to find his wife Lula. While Willis was with Lula and held Scully hostage, she tried to persuade him that he is in fact Jack Willis and not Dupre. Jack Willis was diabetic and Dupre had been drinking a lot of soda, Willis started to exhibit the symptoms of imminent diabetic coma. Lula revealed that she had given the tip off and betrayed Dupre, Willis shot her in the stomach and died shortly afterward. Mulder and other FBI agents had mounted an operation to recover Scully but arrived too late to save Willis. (TXF: "Lazarus") Rob Colleagues and Mentors Richard Johansen Kelly Ryan Scott Blevins Fox Mulder Mulder and Scully have a child together. Walter Skinner Darius Michaud Alvin Kersh John Doggett Monica Reyes Enemies "Cigarette Smoking Man" Background Information Appearances External Links Scully, Dana Scully, Dana Scully, Dana Category:Scully family Scully, Dana